Oreopizza's server
The Oreopizza server was a relatively short-lasting yet influential era of time. The begining of complex political societies began here, as well as thoroughly-recorded history. Early server life Monkeyman238 Era Through and after the French Goose's server era user Oreopizza went by Monkeyman238 and hosted multiple different servers. Before retiring the name and giving the name to user TrueVTX for his Skype account and other username purposes. First PC Era 2011 - 2012 (Speculation) Not much is known about the first servers of at the time Monkeyman238 (that is how he will be referred to for the rest of this era), except that it started conflict between users Monkeyman238 and Goodheartchris and that the first few servers hosted by Monkeyman238's uncle. Tekkit and Yogbox were played during this era. Pioneer117 was also most likely involved. This era was put to an end when Monkeyman238's PC broke thus making him unable to host PC servers. Xbox 360 Era 2012 - Early 2014 (Time Frame Unconfirmed) After Monkeyman238's PC broke he swapped over to Minecraft for Xbox 360, users ThexUnfamousxlegendx (also known as Durin) and Goodheartchris also made the swap. There Monkeyman238 hosted several Minecraft for Xbox 360 servers. Through this era user TheTMan810 (TrueVTX's Xbox 360 Account Name), Proxfrd, and countless others (more info needed) joined the server. There were so many different servers it became difficult to record the history, but the many instances of griefing that occurred mainly between Monkeyman238 and Goodheartchris was the defining pattern of server life. Goodheartchris burned, stole, and hide many of Monkeyman238's items. This led to many servers being shut down and thus new ones being created. This era ended when Monkeyman238 got a new PC. Second PC Era Early 2014 - 2015 This era is thought to have included a few amount of short-lasting servers. Players known as Profxrd, TrueVTX, Pioneer117, Goodheartchris, and Monkeyman238 were the most common residents. In this era Tekkit was used. These servers were short lasting because user Goodheartchris, followed by everyone else on the server, would be made moderator, resulting in Monkeyman238 being banned from his own server. This often ended the server, and in the cases which it did not, Goodheartchris would be made moderator again and the cycle would repeat until the server was inevitably shut down. Monkeyman238's house frequently griefed, causing high tensions and sometimes the end of that particular map. At some point near the end of this era, Monkeyman238 gave up his name and became Oreopizza after being teased. TrueVTX adopted the name for himself, and thus, the Monkeyman238 era ended. Server in 2017-2018 The first Oreopizza map The first Oreopizza map was the longest known lasting map. It constituted of several players spread throughout several plains and forest biomes. A canal had been built to link the spawn village to the outskirts of the civilized part of the world, including the massive sandstone compound made by Underminer01. The theivery-based economic society known as Wilmington, Delaware conducted massive theivery raids on the surrounding land to build the city of Wilmington. This caused civil unrest and eventually the downfall of the first Oreopizza map. The second Oreopizza map The second Oreopizza map was very short-lived, but saw the one of the most violent wars in recorded server history. Three notable cities built in this map were Goblin Town, Wilmington, and the SMTO Village. This server saw the Great Goblin war take place, which eventually ended activity on the server. The Third Oreopizza map The third Oreopizza map was characterized by senseless violence which tore the community apart. The dimension was unique in that barriers contained the entire region, which was only a few square kilometers. Initially, players spread throughout the finite world and started settlements. IanRaduPaulSabin and Oddpee joined forces to build New Goblin Town in the mesa biome in the far corner of the map. Beaconstrips claimed the jungle biome and created Gorilla Grotto, and Nahcops hopped several islands in the ocean. Beaconstrips stole many valuables from New Goblin Town, so IanRaduPaulSabin stole everything back from Gorilla Grotto. In response, Beaconstrips told the mad god Thanos the coordinates of New Goblin Town, and Thanos destroyed it. IanRaduPaulSabin fled and became a nomad for some time. The players who had formerly been part of SMTO settled in the server, but most of them lived underground and formed the Soviet Union, and were hardly ever seen. Oddpee and Oreopizza first constructed The Community Castle, (later known as Goblin Town 2) and invited many other players to join the castle. At the same time, IanRaduPaulSabin, Nahcops and Yuhface_9000 began to construct new Dirt City. IanRaduPaulSabin later immigrated to the castle. All was well until Zigzota and Beaconstrips had disagreements, and Zigzota declared war on the community. Zigzota was an alchemist who did most of his killing with potions. While invisible, Zigzota burned down IanRaduPaulSabin's house and released a horrible lovecraftian abomination from the depths of hell into the community castle, but the community held together and slaughtered the beast. However, Zigzota later stole a highly valuable beacon from the castle. Zigzota was eternally banished from the community. Soon, Thalsey12 the Barbarian joined the server and pillaged Community Castle. After burning down Underminer01's tavern, dying and breaking rules, he was banned. Beaconstrips was convicted guilty of supporting Thalsey12's actions, causing strife between Oddpee and Beaconstrips. Beaconstrips was temporarily exiled for his actions.